painful consequences
by Takahashi
Summary: Yukiangst. Last day, senior year. Yuki gets beaten.


Hey! This is a LoveLost fic!

Don't know what that is? Wait... Ineed a disl. hold on.

Disclaimer: Yuki an' Kyo don't belong to me, so bugger off!

Riiiiight... So... where was I? LoveLost, right? A LoveLost fic? It's kind of like when a wish is granted to you... but at a price. And when the particular price is painful, that's a LoveLost,because love was lost! Get it? Good! So... Lets Go!

Oh..., and warning, slight yaoi warning.

(Random Reader's comments)

* * *

'So this is it, huh?' Yuki thought looking around the empty classroom. 'three years in this school and i'm just gone... no trace of me left in this place.' he shook his head, looking around. 

Kyo had left his stuff behind. Typical. Well he wasn't going to pick it up. Let the stupid cat come get his stuff, he wasn't a maid like Tohru.(That's messed up yo... . )It struck him as ironic, him and Kyo both working so hard, trying so hard to get Tohru, and Shigure did it without even trying.

"What the hell are you doing here Rat Boy? It's ten at night." Without turning around, Yuki said,

"I am well aware of the time, Kyo. And why ask a question when you don't care about the answer?"

Kyo looked at the rat in confusion.

"Who said I didn't care?" realizing the implications of his words, he added,

"I was just curious... no need to bite my head off."

"Curiosity killed the cat." Kyo's hand clenched into a fist.

'Damnit!' he thought angrily. 'there's no point in talking to him!' Kyo growled. Yuki turned in surprise. Kyo swung at him. Yuki allowed the blow to connect, and it sent him into the blackboard. Kyo stared at his hand in surprise, then walked over to the stunned rat. Yuki stood up and shook his head, then grinned. He rushed at Kyo in his own form, allowing the cat to see his own mistakes in the way he was fighting. After being knocked down three times, Yuki sat up. Kyo extended a hand to him. Surprised, Yuki grabbed it and Kyo helped him up.

"Stop it." Kyo snarled at Yuki. Yuki's heart skipped a beat at their proximity.

'No!' Yuki yelled internally. 'I'm over this! I don't like Kyo!'

Kyo blinked.

"Yuki... you're not breathing... why aren't you breathing?" Yuki shook himself out of his daze and took a deep breath.

"You're ok?" Kyo asked, confused again. Yuki nodded, taking deep, calming breaths.

'You do not feel this way about Kyo...' Yuki told himself. 'Just breathe... you're fine, you just are a little confused, is all. It's from taking all those falls. You're over this, you don't like Kyo anymore.'

Kyo began packing his stuff. He looked around, knowing full well once he left here, he would be locked up in that cage and put away forever, never to see anyone ever again but that damned Akito. So he would make the most of it.

"One last time. I can promise you, Yuki. After today I will never fight you again. So be serious. Please?" Kyo asked.

Yuki looked up at him, then nodded. He stood up from the chair he'd been sitting in.

They met in a rush of bodies. Blow after blow was struck, neither falling, neither fully standing either. They were so evenly matched in this fight that it was incredible to Yuki, who was having a harder and harder time to just block the blows, not to mention actually striking back. Kyo had had this small smile on his face that so infuriated Yuki. Just a small one. One that said, 'I know what you don't want me to know.' Blinded by anger, he swung his leg at Kyo's face. He caught it. There were identical looks of surprise on both the boys faces. With the way Kyo had caught Yuki's leg, Yuki wasalmost completely at his mercy. (sooo coool!)

'When'd he get to be so good?'

Kyo slowly let go of Yuki's leg, stunned.Yuki blinked his violet eyes, then turned away from the crimson stare of the younger male who was now his equal. He turned away, picking up a sheet of paper that had fallen to the ground. Kyo's handwriting was on it. He handed it to Kyo who took it in silence. He looked at it for a moment, then asked Yuki to read it.

_**SENIOR WILL**_

It's your senior year. You should make the best of it. Never leave senior year with out doing everything that would be fun or just experiencing new things you never did before. It should be your year to take control of your life, and live it to the fullest. Through out all the fun you may be having, however, remember to always keep your head in the books.(especially the Manga ones! hehe!) Then later on you can have some fun. So as I step away one last time, never to look back, well just one last time (LOL) I thank ya for hearing me out again. I hope you all take what you hear and use it in your every day life. LOVE, PEACE AND HAIR GREASE!

Yuki smiled and looked at Kyo.

"Why'd you give me this?" he asked. Kyo shrugged and took it from him, putting it away in his backpack.

"You never answered my question." Kyo said.

"And what? you're going to beat me into answering that question?"

"Maybe. or maybe I'll just ask what I really want to ask." he walked to the door, and flicked off the light. "And maybe I'll just ask nothing at all."

"Kyo, wait-"

"Scared of the dark?" Yuki made a small disbeleiving sound.

"Tch, no."

"Aww... you can say it..." Kyo mocked, holding his arms out like if he wanted a hug. He held a notebook in his left hand which he threw to Yuki.

"You shouldn't leave that lying around." Yuki's face turned crimson.(ooh... a diary! I wanna read it!)

"How'd you get this?"

"Shigure found it, and I took it from him."

"Why?"

"Because I was curious!" Kyo said, grinning impishly. If possible,Yuki blushed even harder.

"It was... enlightening..." Yuki turned away from Kyo and packed his bags.

"look, if you're here to make fun of me then you can just get out, ok?" Yuki snapped.

"I'm not... Yuki, I'm not!" Kyo insisted. Yuki jerked around to face him.

"Then what th' hell _**do**_ you want?" (Dangerous question...)

Kyo grabbed Yuki's arm and turned him so they were facing each other. Yuki glared defiantly.

"You." Kyo snapped, simply to see the reaction on Yuki's face.

"Quit playing with me." Yuki said calmly.

Kyo grabbed Yuki and pressed his lips to the older male's, his desperation explaining what Yuki refused to comprehend.

All the wishes and wants and needs came through with surprising force. Suddenly it was cut off with a sharp pain in his stomach. Yuki gasped in shock, staggered backwards. This is the kind of thing he never would have expected from Kyo. It was the lowness, sneakiness, and downright _wrongness_ of it that astounded him. But he should have expected it.

As he knelt there clutching his stomach, he realized that he didn't have a right to his surprise. He knew… because three years ago, he'd realized he was in… in… in _like_ with Kyo. And Kyo must have realized that when Yuki started toying with him and stopped fighting. Kyo laughed.

"of course, I could be lying... I think you're a really cute girl... but ya kno, I just realized...I don't like guys." he laughed.

"thanks for the fling." Kyo commented and walked out.

>. ;3

Akito turned in surprise as a vase on his dresser rocked and tipped over, crashing to the ground. it was the one that housed Kyo's soul.

"that's not possible!" Akito yelled, infuriated.

"The cat could never beat the rat!"


End file.
